The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in foldable bicycles, and more particularly to a hinged, foldable main frame, a removable and adjustable seat, two removable wheels, and an advantageous wheel-to-frame ratio.
It has been long observed that presently available foldable bicycles have many disadvantages.
Those having conventional, large wheels, cannot be folded into relatively small units due to their complicated structures. Because of the manner in which the frame members are jointed, these bicycles cannot be folded or opened quickly or efficiently by one individual.
The principal problem of presently available folding bicycles with small wheels is that the rider-to-frame ratio is not suitable for long rides or for adult riders. Although the small wheels of such bicycles facilitate their being folded into relatively small units, their center of gravity makes them less stable than conventional large-wheeled bicycles. Further, these small-wheeled bicycles do not provide a good strength-to-weight ratio.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a foldable bicycle which can be easily and conveniently folded into a small portable unit due to the jointing of the frame. The size of this portable unit will be fully within that of the conventional standard wheel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle that may be quickly, easily, and efficiently unfolded by one individual.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle which can be folded into a triangular configuration. By attaching the bicycle wheels to its opposing sides the configuration takes on a drum-like appearance. This drum-like unit is convenient and easy to carry, convenient and easy to push along the ground or transport in vehicles, and convenient and easy to store.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a foldable bicycle with a standard frame configuration that is hinged and welded for folding. In this regard, it is an object of the present invention that the frame comprise over-center joints. Such joints augment an excellent strength-to-weight ratio and a stable center of gravity.